finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Waltz
.]] The three Black Waltzes are special, winged black mages manufactured by Zorn and Thorn in Final Fantasy IX to apprehend Princess Garnet. They are many times more powerful than regular black mages, but their vast magical power means they have a shorter life expectancy, and are more volatile in nature. Profile Each Black Waltz seems to specialize in a certain element, although they have access to each others'. Black Waltz 1 uses mainly ice-based magic, Black Waltz 2 uses mainly fire-based magic, and Black Waltz 3 uses mainly thunder-based magic. Story Musical themes The theme "Black Waltz" plays when encountering the Black Waltzes in the game. Merchandise Black Waltz figures have been released as part of the Final Fantasy Creatures series of action figures. Final-fantasy-creatures-black-waltz-ffix.gif|''Final Fantasy Creatures Vol 1'', 2001. Final-fantasy-creatures-black-waltz1&2-ffix.jpg|''Final Fantasy Creatures Vol 5'', 2005. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Dimensions II Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Black Waltz appears as an enemy in Battle Music Sequences. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Black Waltz No.3 appears as an enemy in Battle Music Sequences. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Artniks Black Waltz 3 appears in ''Final Fantasy Artniks. ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Black Waltz 2 appears as a boss. Final Fantasy Record Keeper The Black Waltzes appear as enemies. FFRK Black Waltz No. 2 FFIX.png|Black Waltz 2. FFRK Black Waltz 3 FFIX.png|Black Waltz 3. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius FFBE 756 Black Waltz 3.png|No. 756 Black Waltz 3 (★3). FFBE 757 Black Waltz 3.png|No. 757 Black Waltz 3 (★4). FFBE 758 Black Waltz 3.png|No. 758 Black Waltz 3 (★5). Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Black Waltzes appears as a trading cards in ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game. Black Waltz 2 is Fire-elemental while Black Waltz 3 is Lightning-elemental. BlackWaltz3 TCG.png|Black Waltz 3 CG artwork. BlackWaltz3 3 TCG.png|Black Waltz 3 concept artwork. BlackWaltz3 2 TCG.png|Black Waltz 3 Theatrhythm appearance. BlackWaltz2 TCG.png|Black Waltz 2 concept artwork. ''Triple Triad Black Waltz 3 and Black Waltz 2 appear on Triple Triad cards in the version playable via ''Final Fantasy Portal App. 187a Black Waltz 2.png|Black Waltz 2 188a Black Waltz 3.png|Black Waltz 3 Gallery Black Waltz 1 FFIX Art 1.jpg|Concept artwork of Black Waltz 1. Black Waltz 1 FFIX Art 2.jpg|Concept artwork of Black Waltz 1. Black Waltz 1 FFIX Art 3.jpg|Concept artwork of Black Waltz 1. Black Waltz 2 FFIX Art 1.jpg|Concept artwork of Black Waltz 2. Black Waltz 2 FFIX Art 2.jpg|Concept artwork of Black Waltz 2. Black Waltz 3 FFIX Art 1.jpg|Concept artwork of Black Waltz 3. Black Waltz 3 FFIX Art 2.jpg|Concept artwork of Black Waltz 3. Black Waltz 3 Broken FFIX Art.jpg|Concept artwork of Black Waltz 3 broken. Etymology The waltz is a ballroom dance that is performed to triple time, meaning it will have three beats per measure or some number divisible by three. This is how Zidane knows there are only three Black Waltzes and no more, as Steiner initially feared. Trivia *The logo of the progressive metal band, the Black Mages, features a Black Waltz. The logo has appeared in all three studio albums released by the band. *In Final Fantasy XI, a specific player gesture associated with the Black Mage job involves sprouting large black wings and levitating above the ground for several seconds, quite possibly alluding to the Black Waltzes. Category:Characters in Final Fantasy IX Category:Technology Category:Antagonists